1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a hollow molded plastic housing, formed from multiple parts, in which two parts intersect at, and are joined along a weld seam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molded plastic housing of the type described and having a skewed weld seam, that is, having a weld seam which does not coincide with any plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many different types of molded plastic housings are known and in use today. Plastic is increasingly a material of choice in modem manufacturing. As an example, certain plastic filter housings have been known and made of multiple parts which are glued or welded together around a filter element.
For example, many commercially available disposable in-line fuel filters include a plastic housing with two generally cup-shaped sections, which are joined at the open ends thereof at a symmetrical weld seam. This known type of fuel filter also has relatively narrow inlet and outlet tubes extending outwardly away from opposite ends of the housing.
One example of a fuel filter with a housing according to this known design is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,920.
A need still exists in the art for a plastic housing made in multiple pieces in which the number of pieces is kept as low as possible.
A continuing need in the filter industry also exists for innovative filter designs, and for economies of manufacturing.
The present invention provides a hollow plastic filter housing which is assembled from multiple parts, in which two primary housing members are alignable along a seam, and wherein the seam is disposed in a skewed orientation with respect to a longitudinal axis of the housing. A filter housing according to the present invention, generally, includes a first housing member and a second housing member which is alignable with the first housing member, and is provided for attachment thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic housing, formed from multiple pieces, in which two complimentary primary pieces are joined along a weld seam which is skewed from the orthogonal, to allow the housing to be made in fewer pieces than would otherwise be possible.